


Never Again

by Hopeful_monster



Series: The Final Straw [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, tags would be spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_monster/pseuds/Hopeful_monster
Summary: Chloe is going to meet Nathan with the hope of getting Frank of her back.Kate is in the photography classroom hoping everyone will leave her alone.Victoria is hoping to get some special attention from Mr Jefferson.Max is back in the bathroom hoping everything she has been through will never happen again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are very few tags as I don't want to spoil surprised ( and I suck at them). Just know many not nice things happen, are referenced and implied.

The familiar whirr of the motors pushing out the photo was the first thing Max recognised of her surroundings. Then the dancing blue of the butterfly, the bleach smell from the cleaning trolley and then the sinking feeling in her stomach as she remembered what would come next. She tried to steel herself for what would come next, but knew nothing could help.

\---8-8---

there's a point where it tips  
there's a point where it breaks  
there's a point where it bends  
and a point we just can't take  
anymore

\---8-8---

 _Back in Blackwell._ But unlike the song there was no bitching riff to accompany her return, just the chugging of the engine and her heart beating like one of Rachel's dance CD’s. Even the thought of her name stirred so many emotions she had been trying to control, the strongest being the fear she wasn't coming back. _Chill, soon you'll have F_ _rank off_ _your_ _case and you can get on with looking for_ _her again._ _No fuck that, finding her_ _. I'm going to_ _fuck_ _ing_ _find her, we're going to leave this shit hole and_ _we're going to L.A._

The positive mental attitude lasted until she reached the car park and while looking for a space saw Frank’s RV. The big dirty thing was parked at the back so Chloe quickly pulled in the quickest and easiest place she could, but as she hopped out she spotted the disabled only sign. _Sorry disabled dudes, I'll only_ _be_ _a minute and if_ _Frank sees me I'll be needing this spot for real._

She quickly made her way to the front lawn keeping an eye out for Frank, but also her step douche who was more than likely goose stepping around looking to find some puppies to kick. She ducked behind one of the large poster boards when she thought she saw him and while she waited she looked at the pictures is showed. Some showed posing models, others captured people doing more everyday things. _Maybe one day_ _Rachel will be on one of these, no_ _t a missing poster. Good to see that most of the ones I put up are still ther_ _e._

Before moving off she spotted one of a guy playing a guitar, _wow that's_ _kinda_ _cool. Max would get a kick out of that._ She thought before doing a mental double take. _Why the fuck did_ _I think that?_ _I've not seen_ _or heard from her in five years. That bitch is probably living it_ _up in Seattle._ _Forget her._

Chloe was sure she could heard her subconscious laugh its head off as she made her way to the enter the school, waiting at the entrance for a few seconds for Miss Grant, one of the few teachers she actually liked, to enter the secretary's office. Though she was already late, she didn't want to get made before she had the cash. Once the coast was clear of teachers she walked in, ignoring the chatting students.

 _Play it cool, you're just a girl going to the toilet, nothing weird happening, nothing to see._ She tried to look nonchalant as she made her way to the girls toilet, but as she reached to open the door she jumped back as it began moving to reveal a person coming out. The last person she would have expected.

 _“_ Oh good you're okay Chloe.” Max ‘fucking’ Caulfield said, her blue eyes staring up at her like they had spoken last week. Chloe sucked in a deep breath in preparation to vent five years of righteous indignation on Max as she looked her right in the eye. Before she could start however she noticed Max's eyes were dull, bloodshot, dead things with none of the sparkle she remembered as a child. Under the lifeless eyes she had huge bags like she hadn't slept in weeks and a smear of what looked like blood, partially wiped from her nose. Dark spots also covered her hoodie and t-shirt. Red marks also were also visible around her mouth and nose like she had a rash. Simply put she looked fucking awful, with a familiar but worrying expression on her face. _Okay_ , _m_ _aybe_ _she wasn't having the time of her life in Seattle._

Before anymore thoughts could form Max reached out and grabbed the front of Chloe's jacket and pulled her down, and then kissed her.

With this Chloe's mind stopped working.

\---8-8---

There's a line that we'll cross  
and there's no return  
there's a time and a place  
no bridges left to burn  
anymore

\---8-8---

 _God this girl can talk._ Zach thought as Juliet talked, well more at him than to him. He had slipped into boyfriend standby mode, half listening to her, nodding or noncommittally agreeing at opportune moments as he looked around. As it was five minutes after the end of school bell the rush to get out was over and the corridors were quiet but he noticed that girl from the photography class walking towards them. Min, Mandi or something. She looked a little spooked, but he paid her no great attention. She had the body of a fourteen year old and unless she did a Kate and offered a look to everyone, he wasn't going to bother with her. Not when he had Juliet's hot bod in the sack and Victoria on a line ready to be reeled in.

 _Hmm Victoria_ , now he started imagining her in nothing but that crystal necklace she texted about, but before that thought got firmly stuck in his mind he spotted Nathan. He was going to wave him over to save him from his girlfriend’s incessant chatter but before he even started to raise his hand Nathan ducked into the girls restroom.

 _What? Why’s he going in there?_ He then remembered Max, yeah that was her name, had gone in as well. Maybe he's getting some. _Plain or ugly girls are always_ _so_ _much more grateful when someone_ _good looking_ _shows them_ _affection_ _that_ _they let you do whatever_ _freaky shit_ _you want to them._ _I wonder_ _what_ _he_ _did to Kate_ _her after_ _they left the Vortex party together._

While turning that thought over in his mind he noticed someone else going to the ladies, the blue haired chic who hung around Rachel last year and got expelled after the girl went missing. _That_ _punk’s_ _gotta_ _hot body and_ _I'd_ _b_ _et she's dynamite in_ _the sack_ _._ _Da_ _mn_ _is_ _Nathan_ _going to_ _have_ _a threesome in_ _there?_

As the punk got to the door it opened and Max came out, muttered something he didn't catch and then kissed the blue haired girl who just froze. _Did she slip in some tong_ _ue or was this a snowball kiss_ _. Damn_ _Nathan you_ _dog,_ _how_ _did you do_ _it_ _and why are missing this_ _hot as hell_ _girl on girl action._

Although the kiss ended after a second or to the punk was still frozen in place as Max started leading the still stunned punk away towards the science and classrooms. Zach nodded absently at his girlfriend and made it a point to ask Nathan what he'd done to the girl.

\---8-8---

we can't just cling to childish things  
as evil just grows closer  
humanity's in jeopardy  
this fight is far from over

\---8-8---

 _S_ _he kissed me._ This though gut buzzed round Chloe’s head like a fly and distracted her like one as well. _The_ _Max_ _who_ _had abandoned_ _me_ _after my_ _dad died_ _just_ _kissed_ _me._ _The_ _girl_ _who_ _hadn't_ _contacted me for 5 years_ _kissed_ _me_ _. The bitch wh_ _o musta b_ _een at Blackhell for_ _like_ _two months without calling me_ _just kissed me._

Chloe was vaguely aware of being lead away, but like the noise from an air conditioner she ignored for the more the insistent fly buzzing of the fact that Max kissed her.

Max’s kiss was different from all others she had had previously. Most boys had either tried to use it to make a claim on her, like planting a fucking flag on her by way of mashing of lips, while the others were so timid she could almost smell the piss escaping from their bladders. Max’s kiss was different from Rachel's rare kisses as well. Rachel's kisses were like a shot of tequila, fiery, spicy. They grabbed you by the tits and took you for the ride of your life.

Max's kiss was warm and gentle. Max's kiss was tender. Max's kiss was … right.

Despite how good the kiss felt the feeling was fleeting. Chloe licked her lips to try and extend the feeling but was shocked by the metallic taste of blood. She stopped to check her nose for blood in case anime had got it right about naughty thoughts. No her hand was clean, so then the blood came from …

She looked up at Max who was holding her left wrist leading her down one of the corridor way from the toilets. _Shit I gotta find_ _that jerkwad and get the green_ _for Frank._ She turned away from Max and tried to go back to the restroom but as she pulled away from Max the small brunette’s grip tighter like the proverbial vice and said in almost a whisper “Don't go, there are no answers in there, only death.”

 _“_ And how do you know…,” Chloe snarled at Max as she spun to face the photographer only to see her tired, hopeless blue eyes staring at her and faltered. Her eyes were like grandpa Price's eyes just before he died. The eyes of someone who thinks they may never see another day and aren't entirely against the idea because of the pain they were in. There was a lack of noticeable emotion in Max’s eyes both captivated and haunted Chloe. There was a look of pain in Max's eyes that Chloe didn't plumb for fear they were unending. The one thing her eyes didn't contain was deception.

“ Come, you need to talk to someone now.” Max said as she started to lead Chloe towards the photography room. The punk looked at her and noting Chloe's confusion Max added, “ I'm hoping you can save her life.”

\---8-8---

we can't just cling to childish things  
as evil just grows closer  
humanity's in jeopardy  
this fight is far from over

\---8-8---

Kate hoped Victoria would leave soon. She had been talking to Mr Jefferson since the lesson ended, apart from the brief moment he talked to Max about her “Every day heroes” entry. It was not that she wanted to speak to Mr Jefferson, but she wanted to wait as long as possible after everyone else to leave class. The longer she waited the emptier the corridors would be, the few insults, jeers, cat calls would be hurled at her. The fewer whispers, stares, and pointed fingers would be directed at her. She wanted this all to end but she had no idea how to escape the abuse, the rumours, the looks, everything that was her life.

She was a little startled when she heard the door open, and quickly turned to make sure she was being left alone with Victoria. No one was leaving, instead Max had come back. _S_ _he has_ _always been nice to me, both before and after the party._ _I wish we could go back_ _to having tea without a care in the world._

As she entered Max scanned the room, stopping when she saw Kate and offering a slight smile. However this one was more fragile than usual as if anything stronger would break her. A quick glance showed her that Max she looked as bad as Kate felt. _God_ _forgive me for_ _wallowing in self pity while my friend_ _was suffering. Maybe I do deserve everything that's happening to me_ _._

However Kate was surprised when Max came in leading a rough looking girl in a leather jacket with blue hair. Normally she would be wary of someone looking like that but the look of pure concern on her face, which was directed towards Max, overrode any preconceived judgments. That and the fact she was being lead like a puppy by someone who seemed to Have problems walking straight at the moment. Max weaved and wobbled her way over to her, ‘ puppy’ in tow, and stood unsteadily next to her with that fragile, tired smile beaming down on her.

Kate was at a loss as what to saw. Trite inquiries as to if she was okay should be pointless at best as even Victoria was glancing at her worriedly, and it would be hypocritical to ask what happened to her as Kate didn't want to talk about her own incident, so the best she could manage was a “ Who's your friend?”

What little light was in her eyes died, and although the her face didn't move the expression seemed more a rictus grin than a smile. “ Kate this is Chloe, she was best friend until I betrayed her, abandoning her when she needed me the most. Chloe this is Kate. A dear friend who is going through hell at the moment and haven't done enough to help.”

This statement seemed to surprise Chloe as much as it did Kate. The brutally self critical comment and even the idea Max betraying her friends seemed utterly unlike her and worried Kate more. “As much as I'd like to be friends again I don't think it'll be possible after what I've done. But that's not important now, you two need to talk. I think it'll be good for both of you to have someone who has had been through the same… experience.”

“What experience is that?” Kate asked, baffled by just about everything Max had said since she re-entered the room and concerned by the state she was in. Chloe looked equally confused but her worry was being tempered by either anger or impatience. “Yeah, what have _we_ got in common Max, you're being hella strange.”

While normally Kate might have been offended by such a comment, her current mood, concern for Max and the fact it probably very true made her ignore any possible insult. Oddly the last sentence managed to get something like an amused snort from Max before she responded.

“My life has been strange recently, guess it's rubbing off.” Max's tone was one of gentle amusement, like there was a whole lot of backstory best relayed over tea and biscuits, but shifted back towards the intense sadness that had been lurking underneath. “As for what you have in common, well you were both drugged by Nathan Prescott.”

Chloe stumbled back as if physically struck and Kate felt the blood drain from her face. Both and the same though running through their minds _._ _How did she know?_ Kate and Chloe minds went into overdrive.

\---8-8---

there's a moment in time  
and there's no going back  
when we're pushed too hard  
and we won't hold our attack  
anymore

\---8-8---

 _Ugh, that_ _hipster’_ _s back. Go away so I can work my charm on Mr Jefferson._ To Victoria's surprise the brunette threw a disgusted look in her direction as if she'd heard what passed through the blonde’s head. _Don't read my mind, bitch._ The lack of response made Victoria think she was safe from hipster telepathy, but something still troubled her. A second look was all it took to see she looked terrible. Not in her usual fashion disaster way, ( _has she never been told how to coordinate an outfit),_ but in a 'sick and starving while sleeping on the street' way. How had she got so bad after the lesson, . Victoria continued to watch as the brunette staggered over to the little bible girl who was still sulking in her seat while being followed you a vaguely familiar blue haired punk who trailed behind her like a puppy

"If there is nothing else Victoria, there are some papers I need to mark and lessons to I have to plan." Mr Jefferson said, halting her study of Max. She lightly touched him on the forearm . “Oh I'm so sorry for taking up so much of your time, you have been an enormous help.”

The light touch helped strengthen the bond between them, according to the pop psychology books she’d read. While she was under no illusions about ‘ happy ever after’s like some of her classmates, she knew even a dalliance with Mr Jefferson would help her career, especially if it helped her win the “Everyday Heroes’ competition. There was just the problem of Mr Jefferson’s favourite student. Max ‘fucking’ Caulfield. She was perpetually clueless, painfully shy, had the most pathetic fashion sense of anyone in school and worst of all she was infuriatingly talented. With little effort and that lame retro camera she pulled off shots as good as ones that took Victoria ages and the one of the most expensive camera on the market to pull off. God knows what she could do if she put her mind to it, and put in as much effort as Victoria did. However that wasn't why Victoria made her way over to the trio of girls. If Max didn't enter the competition for any reason Victoria’s chances went up astronomically, and if Max was as unstable as she looked a little push would be all that was needed. She just needed an opening.

“… well you were both drugged by Nathan Prescott.” _Thank you bitch_ , sure he had some good stuff but why would he waste it on these two losers. This gave her a perfect excuse to lay into Max with righteous indignation.

“My god are you that desperate to be noticed you have to make up shit like that. I think…

“Shut up, Victoria. I don't care what you think.” Max interrupted in a low, almost threatening voice. If you'd have asked Victoria a week ago how scary Max was she would have likened her to a newborn puppy but right now the puppy was growling like a wolf ready to rip her throat out. However Victoria hadn't become queen of Blackwell by giving up so easily. So she launched into a counter attack, “You should care what I think, I'm the queen of Blackwell. I say…”

“I don't care what a liar like you says.” She replied in that dangerous, un-Max like tone. When Victoria glared at her, offended by the small brunette’s comments, Max pressed on. “Oh, you're going to say you aren't a liar? Who's boyfriend are you sexting? Who does your homework? Who owns a glow in the dark Blueberry action figure? You'd lie to your friends, your teachers, yourself. All for what? To be queen of Blackwell? To be the queen of a kingdom of misery and hatred?? When you go people won't cry, they won't miss you, they'll sing ‘Ding dong the bitch is gone’.

Victoria was surprised and scared by not only the ferocity of Max's verbal attack but by how accurate and knowledgeable it was. She shouldn't have known about any of it and worse if Max told the right people and was believed, Victoria would be in a lot of trouble. A social pariah being a nerd and trying to go for someone else's man, a permanent mark on her school record and possible expulsion. Victoria needed to do something, anything to stop this. She took a deep breath and looked at Max in the face however before she could start the brunette continued but in an unsuspected way.

“Which is a shame, because you could be so much more. You're talented and hardworking, you're pictures are brilliant, very Avedon-esk. The work and effort you put into one shot is more that I put in a dozen of mine. You shouldn't sully that talent and skill with the underhanded tactics you think you need to use to succeed. You're also beautiful and well dressed.” Max spoke, now not with an angry growl but a more neutral, almost admiring, tone, “If you shared these gifts, helped build people up rather than tearing them down you would be a queen that people love and respect, not someone they hate or use. So please go and be better.”

Victoria was shocked, both by what Max had said and by how. She'd been expecting accusations, abuse or even blackmail. She was used to giving and receiving them, but honest praise? That she hadn't fished for, and from someone she had been horrible t again and again, some she was jealous of. The praise had made her feel good about herself but horrible at the same time for all the underhanded things she had done. However the recognition she could be a better made her want to prove she could be. She needed to think as all this was new and unknown and she, like most humans, was sacred of the unknown and all this was very unknown.

Rather than deal with the swirling vortex of emotions she was rapidly becoming mired it she decided to leave. She muttered something along the lines of “later bitches” and was off.

\---8-8---

There's a day when we'll fight  
and we're not gonna fall  
there's a day when we'll stand  
and a day when we won't crawl  
anymore

\---8-8---

Chloe was baffled. Little Maximouse just ripped through Bitchtoria’s armour of pride like a lion on crystal meth and just before she finally tore the spoilt little princess apart completely she started praising her skill and implying she could be a decent human being like a concerned best friend. The Max she knew hated confrontation and would have quietly taken the abuse Vicky would have poured on her or evaded the meeting in the first place. Nor would she have been concerned for someone who had been so horrible to her.

The way Max's emotions were rapidly shifting also concerned Chloe as her Max was always the more stable of their duo. The change also seemed to surprise the church mouse Kate, who seemed to be friends with Max. She reached out to the brunette, put a hand on her arm but before she could ask anything Max flinched as if she'd been toughed but a red hot poker. Kate pulled back scared she'd done something wrong and hurt Max, who seeing the expression on Kate's face grabbed her hand.

“Sorry, it's not you. It's…” Max started saying then faltered with regret, fear, and pain clouding her already gaunt features. Whatever ‘it’ was, it was not pleasant or easy to explain, but she tried to press on, “ I’m sorry, I'll explain everything later but I'm… I'll.”

Max's voice faltered again but this time her body joined in as well and she had to steady herself by leaning on the table and took a few deep breaths. Neither of the other girls did anything for fear of doing something that would remind her of whatever ‘it’ was. However Kate was the first to act, gently saying “ It's okay, you don't have to say anything, but you look drained. Perhaps you should come back to the dorms with me and rest. When you feel better you can tell us what's troubling you.”

Max's face wavered between a deep and pure look of adoration and gut wrenching sadness, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. She then said, with a voice a breath away from cracking and unleashing a tidal wave of emotions, “You really are too good for this world. I came here to try and help you, and here you are trying to save me. I've one last thing to do then I'll rest for as long as you like. Go back to the dorms and I'll met you there.”

Max took the two girls hands and tried to slowly leading them to the door. Kate scooped up her belongings from the desk into her bag as the brunette’s grip was gentle, but firm and unrelenting. The two girls being lead both wore worried expressions when looking at the brunette but neither want to push the obviously fragile girl any closer to her breaking point. They were both trying to figure out how to help her but as neither knew the cause of her distress they were afraid to do anything in case it was a trigger to bring ‘it’ all back. Once the were all at the door Max released them and waited for them to go through. They both took the queue and slowly left the room, but before Max closed the door Kate turned and said.

“I want to help, **we** want to help,” Kate looked at Chloe who nodded emphatically, “and we wouldn't want to force you to say anything you don't want to and if you tell us anything we won't judge you. Please tell us what is wrong so we can help you.”

Max looked at Kate with such loving eyes it sent a sharp spike of jealousy into Chloe's heart, until she turned that same look on her. The jealousy melted like an ice cream in hell but it's disappearance allowed the worried confusion to resurface. Max however reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook that Kate recognised as the dairy she sometimes wrote in, but it looked different than before. It was thick with photos and a lot more ratty than when she had last seen it. The corners were dogeared, there was obvious water damage and the cover was stained with all manner unknown substances. Kate reverentially took it and looked at Max questioningly. Tired eyes looked back but she answered the unasked question. “The two of you can read it, but please don't show it to anyone else."

" Goodbye.”

\---8-8---

now its time to say goodbye  
to the things we loved  
and the innocence of youth  
with a doubt in our minds  
why we chose this life  
and at times we can't help wondering...

\---8-8---

She then turned away, closing the door. The clunk it gave as it shut was louder than either girl expected, giving them a little jump, startling them from their thoughts. The girls looked at each other, half appraising, half ‘what (the fuck) should we do now’, but a slight tilt of the head was all it took to get them moving towards the exit in silence.

It was Kate who broke the uneasy quiet between them asking, “ Is it true? Was she really that horrible to you? “

It wasn't the question she was expected , however it was the unspoken statement of ‘that doesn't sound like her’ hung between them as they walked, unspoken but painfully obvious because it wasn't like her. Chloe, even in her most vitriolic mood couldn't say it was like her. Passive? Yes? Self deprecating? Fuck yeah, but actively hateful or vindictive? Not a chance in hell. There was not a malicious bone in her body, however she would be too afraid to act, scared of rejection and bullying to speak up. Despite this the answer that came out was, “ Yes, kinda, no.”

The words mashed into each other, making it hard to tell which was the one she was trying to say and which she was trying to deny. She sighed, long and loud, slumping her shoulders before trying to explain, “Her parents move away from the Bay just after my dad died. She couldn't stop it, I guess, but she never called once she got to Seattle. Not a word from her until today.”

Chloe didn't mention the kiss, more because she still didn't understand why Max had done it and how she felt about it, than for fear of offending the church girl. Also Max seemed to have … a strong connection to, feelings for, Chloe couldn't find the right words to describe what was going on between them. Hell she couldn't even work out her feelings for Max. She desperately wanted a drink or joint to calm her down despite realising that she needed to process all this shit for everyone's sake, especially her own. However before she could start to process Kate asked her something else she didn't want to think about, “ Why didn't you call her?”

Before she could say anything their attention was grabbed by a high pitched scream in front of them. A girl burst out of the girls toilet falling to her knees before vomiting all over the floor. A boy ran to her, careful to avoid the puke, and checked to see if she was alright. Chloe and Kate couldn't hear everything she said but caught words like ‘help’, ‘blood’ and ‘police’. As they got closer they heard one sentence that made Chloe's gut freeze. “I think he's dead.”

Chloe stopped thinking and acted on instinct.

\---8-8---

we can't just wait with lives at stake  
until they think we're ready  
our enemies are gathering  
the storm is growing deadly

\---8-8---

Turn. Run. Skid to stop in front of door.

Grab handle. Turn. Push. Pull. Push. Pull. Push, pull, push, PULL. No movement.

Shout name, **“** **MAX!”**

Listen. Voice. Max? Max. Not happy. Angry. Very angry.

Hear words. “… hurt us again.”

No, don't hurt Max. Max already hurt. New noise.

‘ _Slap’_ Like meat on chopping board.

“Victoria” Bitch not hurt. Unhappy. Confused. Scared. But not hurt. And why care?

‘ _Slap’_

“Rachel” No, please not my angel. Let her be safe. Don't hurt my angel. How/ what does she know? DO NOT UNDERSTAND!

‘ _Slap’_

“Kate” Voice now screaming. Kate? . Tired eyes. Max friend. To much pain already. Do not hurt. What happened?

 _‘Crunch’_ Like branches breaking. ‘ _Crunch’_

“Chloe!” Yes. No hurt Chloe. Much pain. No daddy. No angel. No first mate.

Make pain stop.

Stop.

**Stop** **.**

**STOP**

**…**

Silence.

Complete silence.

Scary silence. Deafening silence.

Say name. “Max?”

Listen. Noises. Movement. Shuffling. Furniture moved, as if leaned against.

Pop of pen lid. More shuffling, closer to door. At door. Small click of lock. Door opens.

Max? Max.!

Max not good. Skin pale. Bright red marks on face. Mouth. Nose. Neck. Leaning heavily on door frame.

Max words, “I'm finished”

Max falls.

\---8-8---

now its time to say goodbye  
to the things we loved

and the innocence of youth  
how the time seemed to fly  
from our carefree lives  
and the solitude and peace we always knew

\---8-8---

The only thought running through Max's head was ‘ _They're safe_ _now_ ’ as she collapsed into Chloe's arms. As cold as she felt, that thought kept her warm She was aware that there was a lot of noise, possibly people talking, but she couldn't be sure. Looking up she Chloe, and Kate behind her. ‘ _My captain,_ _and_ _my marshmallow’_ _,_ the sight of them warmed her still more despite the growing chill in her limbs, but it was fading. Darkness crept around the edges of her vision, not the red tinged, grainy creep she associated with her powers, but that of encroaching sleep. Sleep, yes that was a good idea, and Chloe's arms were warm and comfortable. Looking up as the darkness consumed everything the last thing she saw was Chloe's blue eyes, dancing like little blue butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that one got away from me. What started as a half page Drabble grew to this beast and its not even all I have in mind. As always comments, kudos and constructive feedback welcome and if there is enough interest I'll bump this story up the writing priority list. 
> 
> The song is "Time to Say Goodbye" by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams


End file.
